This invention relates generally to tilt or rake adjustable steering columns for motor vehicles and more particularly to a steering column having at least one second locking device that causes an additional holding force on the adjustable steering column in the case of a crash.
With steering columns that have a tilt or rake adjustable facility, i.e., a facility where the steering wheel can be adjusted up or down relative to the driver for optimum comfort, there is a need to ensure that, in a crash situation, the steering column remains locked in position, so that energy absorption systems or other occupant protection systems can operate properly.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present tilt or rake adjustable steering columns. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.